Communauté : Le Forum de Zelda
Le Forum de Zelda est comme son nom l'indique un forum. Créer en 2006. Ce forum est actif. Ce forum comprends 6 parties. Fais rare qui faut souligner ce forum comprend un topic anglophone. Point de passage *IMPORTANT TOUT CE QUI EST DANS CETTE CATÉGORIE EST A LIRE ABSOLUMENT. *Actualités L'actualité Zeldaïque, venez participer aux discussions sur les nouveautés de notre chère saga! * Annonces Là où le troubadour entonne sa chansonnette, vous amenant les nouvelles de héros partis il y a fort longtemps et les dernières rumeurs des grandes villes. * Présentation Vous voilà arrivé... En Hyrule comme ailleurs, il vous faut un abri pour vous reposer la nuit venue, venez donc signer le registre de l'aubergiste. Et attention à avoir toujours du papier sur vous... * Boîte à idées Dans ce forum vous pouvez poster toutes vos idées pour améliorer le forum! Flood *Discu entre membres Pour parler de tout et de rien. * Vidéos Postez toutes vos vidéos ici. * Sondage Tous vos sondages sont à poster ici. * English speakers only Only the English speakers are allowed here. You can talk about anything you want as long as you follow the usual rules : you will not post any messages that are obscene, vulgar, sexually-oriented, hateful, threatening, or otherwise violative of any laws. Thanks and have fun :) Jeux *Jeux Une petite partie? N'hésitez pas à proposer d'autres jeux ! The Legend of Zelda *Skyward Sword Titre original : Sukaiwodo Sodo / Titre européen: The Legend of Zelda:Skyward Sword / Sortie Européenne: Novembre 2011 / Plateforme: Wii / Nombre de joueurs: 1 *Spirit Tracks Titre original: Zeruda no Densetsu Daichi no Kiteki / Titre européen: The legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks / Date de sortie européenne: 11 décembre 2009 / Plateforme: Nintendo DS / Nombre de joueurs: 1 ou 2 (jouable en ligne) *Phantom Hourglass Titre original: Zelda no Densetsu: Mugen no Sunadokei / Titre européen: The legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass / Date de sortie européenne: 19 octobre 2007 / Plateforme: Nintendo DS / Nombre de joueurs: 1 ou 2 (jouable en ligne) *Twilight Princess Titre original: Zelda no Densetsu: Tasogare no Hime / Titre européen: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess / Sortie européenne: 15 Décembre 2006 / Plateforme: Wii/Nintendo GameCube / Nombre de joueurs: 1 *Four Sword Adventures Titre original: Zelda no Densetsu: 4tsu no Tsurugi+ / Titre européen: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures / Sortie européenne: 07 Janvier 2007 / Plateforme: Nintendo GameCube / Nombre de joueurs: 1 à 4 *The Minish CapTitre original: Zelda no Densetsu: Fushigi no Boushi / Titre européen: The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap / Sortie européenne: 12 Novembre 2004 / Plateforme: GameBoy Advance / Nombre de joueurs: 1 *The Wind WakerTitre original: Zelda no densetsu: Kaze no Takuto / Titre européen: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker / Sortie européenne: 03 Mai 2003 / Plateforme: Nintendo GameCube / Nombre de joueurs: 1 ou 2 *A Link To The Past + Four SwordsTitre original: Zelda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Triforce + Yotsu no Tsurugi / Titre européen: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past / Sortie européenne: 28 Mars 2003 / Plateforme: Game Boy Advance / Nombre de joueurs: 1/4 *Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons Titre original: Zelda no densetsu: Fushigi n Ki no Mi - Riki no Shou ; Daichi no Shou / Titre européen: The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages ; Seasons / Sortie européenne: 05 Octobre 2001 / Plateforme: Game Boy Color / Nombre de joueurs: 1 *Majora's Mask Titre original: Zelda no Densetsu: Majora no Kamen / Titre européen: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask / Sortie européenne: 17 Novembre 2000 / Plateforme: Nintendo 64 / Nombre de joueurs: 1 *Ocarina of Time/Master Quest Titre Original: Zelda no Densetsu: Toki no Ocarina ; Ura Zelda / Titre Eurpéen: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ; Master Quest / Sortie Européenne: 11 Décembre 1998 ; 03 Mai 2003 / Plateforme: Nintendo 64 ; GameCube / Nombre de joueurs: 1 *Link's Awakening Titre original: Zelda no Densetsu / Titre européen: The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening / Sortie Européenne: Septembre 1992 ; version DX: Décembre 1998 / Plateforme: Game Boy / Nombre de joueurs: 1 *A Link To The Past Titre original: Zelda no densetsu: Kamigami no Tri-Force / Titre Européen: The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past / SOrtie européenne: 24 Septembre 1992 / Plateforme: Super Nintendo / Nombre de joueurs: 1 *The Adventure of Link Titre original: Zelda no Densetsu: Link no Bouken / Titre Européen: The Adventure of Link / Sortie européenne: 26 Septembre 1988 / Plateforme: NES / Nombre de joueurs: 1 *The Legend of Zelda Titre original: Zelda no Densetsu: The Hyrule Fantasy / Titre Européen: The Legend of Zelda / Sortie européenne: 29 Septembre 1988 / Plateforme: NES / Nombre de joueurs: 1 Fan *Fan fic Pour poster vos histoires sur Zelda et autres sujets mais surtout sur Zelda. *Commentaires Fic Pour commenter les fictions des membres. *Fan Poèmes Pour poster vos poèmes sur Zelda ou autres thèmes mais surtout Zelda. "Ô Link, héros de légende Que le pouvoir du courage te rende Digne d'accomplir ta destinée Et de sauver ton monde d'un trépas assuré" *Fan art Pour poster vos dessins sur Zelda. Corbeille *corbeille Galerie Le_forum_de_Zelda_version2011.png|Version 2011 Catégorie:Communauté